


I'm a baby, gotta love me NOW!

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alphinaud Alisae and Urianger have minor roles but speak so they get tagged, Fae Magic, Gen, Magical Accidents, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: G'raha was having a nice conversation and evening tea with Aurion when someone enters the Ocular frantically looking for him. And when he enters the audience chamber he finds Xhaira in a particularly adorable state.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I'm a baby, gotta love me NOW!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on and off writing this for a while. Loved the idea, wrote 80%, felt weird about it and had a tagging dilemma, put it in the garbage folder, but then took it back out a month or so later to fix it up and make it a little more presentable?? But anyway, Xhaira gets turned into a baby lol.
> 
> I'm not doing the / tags [romantic or couple tags] bc he's a baby 99% of the time and it felt weird. I also kinda botched the ending but that's okay! There's also some inconsistencies but I don't want to re-write all of that so just pretend it's fine if you notice it lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!

G’raha was enjoying tea with Aurion in his study somewhat late into the evening when it happened. They were discussing possible foundations for a partnered cultivation project to aid the citizens of Eulmore and Kholusia with food supplies. The healer was wearing his long, white hair down, most of it hanging over his left shoulder, and G’raha found himself admiring it as the man spoke. Aurion seldom wore his hair loose when around anyone but his mate, and G’raha couldn’t help but feel giddy at the implication that their friendship had reached a point where the healer felt comfortable doing so in his presence alone. 

It was during the middle of their conversation when he felt the doors to the Tower open, and then those of the Ocular as well. Whoever was in there was certainly in a rush to seek an audience with him. He frowned slightly into his teacup. 

Aurion raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong, G’raha?”

G’raha set down his cup and made to stand. “I apologize. Someone has entered the Ocular in a frenzy.” 

Aurion set down his own cup. “Hmmmm. I can feel Xhaira in there as well, so it’s likely one of the Scions. I hope everything is alright.” He frowned. “He doesn’t feel panicked or hurt. He’s...completely calm, actually. And happy. I shall wait for you here, for the moment. Let me know if you need my assistance.” G’raha nodded and made his way out of the study.

G’raha’s ears twitched at Aurion’s words. It seemed odd that the Scions would be panicked but Xhaira would not be. As he pushed the door open to the Ocular, he greeted them. “Pray forgive me for my absence. Is there aught...amiss?” G’raha could feel himself come to a stop in the doorway. “Wh-What?”

Alisae and Alphinaud stood in the middle of the room, both of their faces stricken with panic. Alisae held a number of items that G’raha recognized as Xhaira’s, including his weapon and his...clothes? And in Alphinaud’s arms was a toddler dressed in what seemed to be an oversized tunic...that looked exactly like Xhaira. 

Alphinaud looked at G’raha with pleading eyes. “It was the pixies! Please tell me this is something you can fix! Aurion is going to murder us!” 

“Why am I going to murder you?” G’raha startled, not realizing that Aurion had decided to follow him. The twins grew more panicked at the sound of his voice. Aurion placed a hand at the small of G’raha’s back to move him forward out of the doorway and stepped inside the room. He looked at the twins, and then at the toddler, before letting out the longest sigh that G’raha had possibly heard. 

Alisae moved to stand in front of Alphinaud. “It wasn’t our fault! Xhaira was trying to settle a disagreement between a group of pixies and Nu Mou when they began to play tricks on each other. A combination of them hit Xhaira and then he was just...small.” At that moment, Xhaira decided to use Alphinaud’s bangs as leverage and pulled himself up the Elezen’s shoulder. “Ow! Stop that!”

G’raha flicked his ears. “This is...not something I’ve dealt with before.” He tapped the fingers of his crystalline hand against his cheek in thought. “And due to not knowing exactly what hit Xhaira, there’s no way for me to understand exactly how long it will last.”

Aurion sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dropping his hand, he stepped forward and reached out his hands to Alphinaud. “Give him to me.” Alphinaud obliged, and Xhaira fussed only briefly at the change until Aurion’s loose hair caught his eye. G’raha couldn’t help but grin at them, his ears wiggling. The situation was less than ideal, but Xhaira was absolutely adorable!

Aurion rubbed the toddler’s back as he played with his hair and addressed the twins. “Go find Urianger and bring him here please. As quickly as possible. I believe he may still be in the Crystarium.” His tone held no room for argument or slack. They nodded, nearly running out of the Ocular and Tower. He turned to G’raha, another sigh falling from his lips. “I suppose for the time being, we can attempt to finish our tea and discussion, if you so please.”

G’raha nodded hesitantly, and they began to make their way back to the Umbilicus. “Besides the obvious...annoyance, you don’t seem particularly upset about this.” He glanced over at the pair, and his heart squeezed slightly at the sight of Xhaira yawning and settling deeper in Aurion’s arms. 

Aurion puffed out a small laugh, but there was no amusement in the noise. “I’ve long come to expect the unexpected when it comes to my mate. While I am surprised, and not at all happy with the situation, there is little I can do with anger at this moment. So I’ve opted to just...not bother.”

They settled back in their seats in the Umbilicus, Xhaira’s large red eyes falling closed as he tucked himself into Aurion’s chest. G’raha’s ears wiggled again against his will, and when Aurion caught the movement his eyes softened. “You wanna hold him? One of a kind opportunity.”

G’raha felt the blush crawl up his neck. “A-ah! No, that’s alright. I don’t want to disturb him. He looks more than comfortable with you; he’s already falling asleep.”

Xhaira, however, opened his eyes at that moment and shifted to look back at him. G’raha’s heart nearly burst when a bright smile lit up Xhaira’s face, his little arms reaching out for him. Grinning, Aurion stood and walked over to G’raha, placing the toddler in his lap. “He’s all yours.”

G’raha readjusted Xhaira on his lap as the toddler pulled at his robes to help him stand. Those large, innocent eyes looked into his again, and G’raha could feel himself melting. “Hello. I’m G’raha.” Xhaira’s ears flicked, and he turned his head to the side. Aurion chuckled, drawing Xhaira’s attention again. G’raha ran his fingers through the toddler’s hair. “And that’s Aurion.”

Xhaira tilted his head again, tiny mouth open slightly. “Ra Ra.” G’raha’s heart leapt in his chest, and he wondered if by the end of this ordeal if he would even survive the emotions he’s going through. “Ori.” Aurion laughed again as he took his seat. G’raha settled Xhaira in his lap once more, and the toddler soon took up the same position he was in against Aurion’s chest, and fell asleep as they continued their earlier discussion. The warmth of Xhaira against him was soothing, and despite the irregularity of the situation, G’raha felt content settle like a warm glow throughout his chest.

* * *

The twins returned with Urianger less than a bell later, the Elezen having just left the city when they went looking for him. G’raha carefully took Xhaira to his private chambers, setting the toddler in his bed to continue his nap undisturbed. He and Aurion made their way to the Ocular to confer with the Scions.

“Urianger.” G’raha nods at the Elezen. “Thank you for joining us on such short notice. I assume Alisae and Alphinaud have apprised you of the situation?” 

“Aye. I regret to inform you that mine own knowledge of this particular affliction is less than suitable for thine needs.” Urianger answered. “However, I understand enough of the Fae magicks to know that something of this level will not last overlong. It is possible that it shall fade in short time.” 

Both Aurion and G’raha pondered Urianger’s words, looking at each other after a moment and nodding. G’raha turned to address the room. “While we don’t want to take the chance that this affliction should cause harm or last for much longer than we’d like, I think it would be a sound idea to wait. Should he not change back into his adult form by early morning, we shall seek the aid of the King.” 

Aurion’s frown still held, but he nodded his agreement. “Much as I’d like to get my mate back to normal, I would rather not risk traveling with a child during the night when the pixies are likely to play more tricks.” Urianger and the twins nodded, making plans to stop by the Tower come morning just in case Xhaira hadn’t been returned to his normal age.

Once Aurion and G’raha were alone once again in the Ocular, Aurion sighed again. “I suppose I should get Xhaira something to eat. That nap is going to make getting him to bed later difficult, so maybe something heavy…” Before he could continue, however, they all startled at the sound of wailing. 

“ORI! RA RA!” Xhaira sounded beyond distraught, and both Aurion and G’raha ran through the corridors to his private chambers. There they found the red-faced and sobbing toddler sitting in the middle of the bed. G’raha cursed himself for thinking he would sleep long enough not to wake alone. 

Aurion scooped him up, and Xhaira’s fists clenched in his hair, still wailing as the healer tried to calm him. “We’re sorry, Xhaira. It’s alright. Shhhhh…” He rubbed circles on his back, pressing soft kisses to his temple and hair. G’raha stepped a little closer and rubbed the back of Xhaira’s head. “We’re right here.”

Eventually Xhaira’s wailing calmed into a softer cry, and then only small sniffles as he realized that he was not alone anymore. G’raha gave him one more gentle pat before looking at Aurion. “How about I go ahead and make him something, since I don’t think he’d take well to being separated from you anytime soon. There’s a simple porridge I used to make for Lyna soon after she came into my care. It seemed to help on the nights she had trouble sleeping due to the...unpleasant memories of the sin eaters in her childhood.”

Aurion nodded, taking a seat on the bed. “Alright. We’ll wait in here for now.” When G’raha made to leave the room, Xhaira began to whine again. He turned and found water filled eyes gazing at him. “Ra Ra…”

Aurion raised an eyebrow at G’raha. “Actually, how about we join you. I’m sure he’d enjoy watching you cook. I’ll hold him to keep him from messing with anything.” G’raha’s could feel himself melting again as he looked at those large, expectant, red eyes. His slowness to answer caused Xhaira’s lip to tremble.

G’raha gave him a small smile. “Of course. I’ll be glad for the company.”

* * *

By the time Xhaira finished his bowl of porridge alongside G’raha and Aurion, the toddler was heavy-eyed. G’raha knew Aurion would likely take him back to their suite in the Pendants, and tried not to let his disappointment show when Aurion settled Xhaira in his arms and stood from the table. But Aurion didn’t bid him goodnight. 

“If it wouldn’t be too much of an impedance, I’d like to keep from taking Xhaira away from the Tower in his condition.” The Keeper gave G’raha a knowing smile. “And I’m not sure he would take being far from either of us very well, considering how he reacted earlier.”

G’raha’s heart leapt into his throat and he had to stop himself from jumping out of his seat. “It’s no trouble at all! The two of you are always welcome here.” And so after cleaning up their dishes, getting Xhaira cleaned up and into a more size-fitting shirt (he still had a trunk of Lyna’s old clothes that he was supposed to get rid of so long ago, but procrastinated giving away), and putting away the tea set that had been left ignored for the majority of the evening, G’raha found himself lying next to Aurion in his bed, Xhaira tucked into the sheets between them; one of his little fists bunched into the sleeve of G’raha’s robes and Aurion’s tunic. 

G’raha had been nervous about trying to sleep with Aurion next to him, having never shared a bed with anyone but Xhaira. But after a few moments of listening to Xhaira’s gentle snoring and feeling Aurion’s calming presence, he couldn’t help but fall into a peaceful slumber.

When he opened his eyes just before dawn and saw Xhaira had returned to his adult form, with the thankfully unharmed but definitely too small shirt encircled at his neck, G’raha couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Xhaira didn’t stir, but Aurion’s eyes opened and looked into G’raha’s, a small smile softening the Keeper’s gaze. G’raha wondered in that moment what it would be like to wake up with both of them here every morning.


End file.
